And So the Lion Fell in Love with the Lamb
by shortbutsweetmont4
Summary: A compilation of Edward/Bella oneshots...all throughout the Twilight series
1. Lie

**I heard this song today, and IMMEDIATELY thought of Edward and Bella in New Moon…well…I guess more so Bella than Edward…but still…I know it's not 100% (for instance…Edward doesn't really "get tired")…but I still thought it was amazing and wanted to attempt a one-shot. If it sucks, please, don't be brutal. This is my first attempt at Edward/Bella. Why? No one can write them like Stephenie can…well…I've read some GOOD ones, but I was just too chicken. But this song made me. If I'm good at it, tell me that too. Cause I have more songs in mind ******

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own New Moon or any of the Twilight books. They all belong to Stephenie. Including Edward Cullen, unfortunately. I also do not own "Lie" by David Cook. **

_You whisper that you were getting tired  
Got a look in your eye, looks a lot like goodbye  
Hold on to your secrets tonight  
Don't want to know, I'm ok with this silence  
It's truth that I don't want to hear_

Ok. So the time Edward spent avoiding me and not talking to me seemed a little ridiculous. Immature even. But finally, it was over…hopefully._ 'Do you mind if I come over today? Now?' _ I replayed his words more than necessary as I drove home, mind clouded and not quite ready for this conversation, whatever it was.

I pulled up in front of the house, and saw Edward slowly emerge from the Volvo, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it, both arms crossed over his chest. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. _You can do this_—I thought to myself, but that thought was proven false as soon as I saw Edward's face. His perfect forehead was wrinkled in concentration, his lips a hard line. I emerged from the car, suddenly regretting the decision to let him come over today. He saw me, and he smiled my favorite smile, but I knew better. This smile wasn't real. It was a mask—why he was trying to cover up what he needed to talk about, I really didn't know.

_You're hiding regret in your smile  
There's a storm in your eyes, I've seen coming for a while  
Hang on to the past tense tonight  
Don't say a word, I'm ok with the quiet  
The truth is gonna change everything_

I walked toward Edward, my eyes locking with his until I approached him, and I looked awkwardly at my feet. He looked toward by bookbag, taking it from me and shoving it into the back seat of his car. I looked up at his face. He still had the same expression that I hated. He took my hand gently, looking toward the forest. "Come for a walk with me."  
The tone of his voice was one I didn't like. He was serious…emotionless…cold, almost. I knew immediately I didn't like where his was heading. But this was good, right? He was at least _talking_ to me… but as I looked up at his face, his jaw taught and his eyes hard as he walked slowly beside me, I could tell that wasn't the case. And he was _walking_. Not normal, at all. On a normal day, I would've expected him to sling me up on his back, and run freely and gracefully, happy and carefree. But not today. I didn't like this Edward, and it scared me. I almost didn't want to know what he was going to say.

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright  
So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night  
I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
Look me in the eye  
And lie, lie, lie_

He stopped after taking about ten steps into the forest. I still saw the house from where I stood, and confusion overtook me. I didn't want this now. I was sure of it. I turned back to face the house, taking a step in its direction, but I sighed and turned back around to face Edward, standing up straight. Brave, almost. He leaned against a tree and stared at me. And for once, I couldn't even begin to guess what he was thinking.

"Okay, let's talk." It took every ounce of my being to control those words—to make myself seem brave, when inside, I wasn't sure if I had ever been more frightened. Not when he told me he was a vampire. Not when the nomads found us in the clearing. Not when James attacked me in the ballet studio. Not while the excruciating venom coursed through my veins. Not even on my birthday, when after giving myself a paper cut, the eyes of the Cullen family were all on me, thirsty, and desiring to taste my blood.

"Bella, we're leaving."

_I know that there's no turning back.  
If we put too much light on this we'll see through all the cracks.  
Let's stay in the dark one more night.  
Don't want to know I'm ok with this silence.  
It's truth that I don't want to hear._

"Why now? Another year—"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

_ Okay…but why did we have to leave with them? _I asked myself. And then it hit me, like a ton of bricks, and I knew then what he meant.

"When you say we—," it took all the effort to force these words out, and they were barely audible, but I knew he heard me.

"I mean my family and myself."

I tried to clear my head, but I just couldn't. I waited before I spoke again. "I'll come with you." I was his family, after all. Wasn't I?

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going…it's not the right place for you."

He really was ridiculous sometimes. "Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

I was angry now. "Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not right for you."

Was this _really_ about my birthday? Honestly? "What happened with Jasper–that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right. It was exactly what was to be expected."

If I wasn't angry before, I definitely was now. If I was a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of my ears, my face bright red. "You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"

"As long as that was best for you." He interjected.

_ "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me." _I remembered his words with remarkable clarity. And then I sighed, almost positive I knew where his mind was at this point.

"_No!_ This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul! I don't want it without you—it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he wanted to say next. I silently begged him to look at me, so I could gaze into his eyes and attempt to see what he was thinking…what he was feeling now. He looked up at me after what seemed like an eternity, his eyes hard and serious.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke slowly, watching my reaction to his words.

His words stabbed me like a knife. I paused as the words reeled through my head over and over again. _He's lying. He has to be. There's no way he's not. He loves you, Bella._ I thought, trying to convince myself that the words he was saying weren't what he intended them to be.

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright  
So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night  
I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
So look me in the eye  
And lie, lie, lie_

"You…don't…want me?" I was really confused at this point. His words made no sense to me, to the point that I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"No."

Well, apparently I heard what I thought I did. It seemed so unreal to me. but as I looked into his eyes, I saw no flash of doubt in his eyes.

"Well, that changes things." I said, surprisingly calmly. It still made no sense, and I felt myself numbing at his words.

"Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…_tired _of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

Too long? What was he saying? It wasn't long enough…no time could ever be long enough with Edward. Cause no amount of time would ever be enough for me to get a grip on the perfection that was Edward Cullen. It would take an eternity to grasp the idea that he loves me. Well…that he _did _anyway.

"Don't." I could barely whisper. My whole body hurt—like I was just going to crumble into pieces right in front of him. But as I looked in his eyes, I knew that there was no going back. He had made his decision, and nothing I said or did could even begin to change that now.

"You're not good for me, Bella." Well of _course _I wasn't good for him. I was never good enough for him…and I never knew why he loved me. I guess he finally realized that all along, he didn't.

"If…that's what you want."

He nodded and I went numb. That was it.

_Don't want to believe in this ending  
Let the cameras roll on  
Keep pretending  
Tomorrow's all wrong if you walk away  
Just stay_

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much to ask."

"Anything." I said, a little stronger than the last time I spoke.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded.

"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself—for him."

I nodded. "I will." I whispered.

He grew a little less tense at my answer.

"And I'll make a promise in return," he continued. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." This was certainly not what I wanted. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted him to tell me this was all one big lie. Or better yet, I wanted him to lie and tell me that he loved me. But all of these hopes were useless. I knew better than to want these things, because I wasn't going to get them.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

Time heals all wounds. Yeah right. He knew nothing…he obviously didn't know me as well as he thought he did. I doubted anything could ever heal the pain I knew I would feel every time his face crossed my mind. All of the memories flooded back now; every moment with him, every kiss, every conversation, every near-death experience…

"And your memories?" I asked, barely able to get the words out of my throat.

"Well—I won't forget. But _my _kind…we're very easily distracted." He smiled a little. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again." He backed up, and I looked at him, pleading silently with my eyes.

And then I realized…he had said _we _wouldn't bother you again. not just I. _We._

"Alice isn't coming back." I stated the obvious, and he shook his head.

"No. they're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" This hurt almost as bad as Edward leaving.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

_ Wake up, Bella! This is all a lie! Wake up!_ I was screaming inside, desperate to get out of this nightmare…for things to go back to the way it all was. Edward holding me in his cold arms, humming my lullaby…kissing me so tenderly…

"Goodbye, Bella." He said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I yelled after him, reaching for him desperately. He wrapped his hands around my wrists and placed them gently at my sides. Then, he did the worst thing possible—he kissed me gently on my forehead. As if this whole thing weren't enough to kill me, and now he was pretending that he still cared. What I really wanted was for him to wrap me in his arms, and tell me it was all okay, but I knew there was no way that was happening now...no way that it would happen _ever._

"Take care of yourself." I closed my eyes, and by the time they had opened, he was gone—he disappeared, leaving only the wind from his passage.

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright  
So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night  
I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
Look me in the eye  
And lie, lie, lie_

That was it. He was gone. I did nothing but run. I followed him, not even thinking…just desperate to find him. I couldn't stop looking…I just couldn't make myself. As much as he said he didn't want me, I couldn't make myself believe it. I kept running, until I tripped and fell.

It was over. My life. My future. My true love, gone forever. I didn't think I could survive it. I felt as if I would self-combust, and it hurt to take a breath. With each beat of my heart, I prayed it would be over. But now, there were only two options in my eyes. The first, for the pain to cease completely. Forever. And the second, for Edward to come back. I realized that wishing for either was a worthless effort.

His promise was definitely moot. As much as he said I would forget, I doubted that _could_ ever happen. The transformation I had made from just Bella to Edward's Bella was so drastic, no amount of time or distance could ever change that. It didn't matter how far away he was. How long he would be gone. How much he didn't love me. None of it mattered. No matter what, my heart and soul would always belong to him—no matter what he said or did.

I just sat there. Smelling his scent. Hearing the sound of his voice. Feeling the coolness of his skin on mine. Seeing his perfect face. It was so vivid…so _real_.

And that's when I lost it. The tears freely came now, and I laid down on the cool ground as it began to rain and I cried myself silently to sleep.

No matter how much he didn't want me, my heart would always be his. His and no one else's. Nothing would ever change that. And I found myself wishing that this was all one big lie…that everything he said meant nothing. But it did. It meant everything. It was the end of my world. He tore me apart, from the inside out. He had always told me that he just wanted to make me happy…so why couldn't he just lie and tell me loved me?

_So lie to me and tell me that we're gonna be ok  
So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the day  
I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
Look me in the eye  
And lie, lie, lie_

**I don't know if that's the best way to end it, but I can't think of anything else…**

**Let me know what you think! If you like it, I have more in mind. They'll be in no particular order…just random Edward/Bella oneshots. I don't have enough inspiration or ideas to write a full story…I don't even know if I'm GOOD at this…**

**So yes? No? Like it? Hate it?**


	2. What Hurts the Most

**I didn't get much response at ALL for this… (Thanks to Tattoo of the Rain for reviewing! This chapter is for you!)**

**I'm more writing this for me, now. Cause I just enjoy writing. If it sucks, you can tell me. I've never written from Edward's POV before…**

**They're not all going to be songfics… I just have a LOT of songs that remind me of Edward/Bella so I'm going to use them! ******** And I'm just skipping through the stories…or things I think should've happened…or happen after Breaking Dawn…Just a bunch of random one shots, like I said…alternating POVs most likely…writing from Edward's POV fascinates me…**

**I don't own any of the books or "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts.**

**Edward's POV (during New Moon)**

"Take care of yourself." I said to her, vanishing from her sight before she could object again. This was hard enough as it was. I ran as quickly as I could, until I was far enough away that she couldn't see me, but I could see her through my sharp vampire eyes. She started to run in my direction, and I panicked, running farther, keeping her in my sight all the while. She finally stopped after tripping over a root and falling. I climbed up a tree, careful to be sure she would not notice me. I watched sympathetically, as I saw my love crumble before my eyes.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

It was so hard to watch this—to know that I was the one who was causing her all this pain and anguish. I couldn't believe what it was doing her, although this was to be expected. But I knew, without a doubt, that if I couldn't make her believe I didn't want her there anymore, she would come after me. She would keep searching…keep running until we could be together again. But for now, she just couldn't understand why I was doing this. So for now, I had to stay put and watch as my life ended.

This was so difficult, it was agonizing. I winced in pain. I would've cried if I could've in that moment. I couldn't bear to watch her like this, but I couldn't leave. I just couldn't. Not until she was safe again. What was even worse was knowing that I could end her pain in a matter of seconds, by going to her, embracing her in my arms, and telling her how much I loved her…how much she meant to me…how much I wanted her for the rest of my existence. But I couldn't. And now, I had to deal with the consequences of what I had done.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying' to do  
_

I saw a shadow emerging in the darkness, finding Bella in her agony, and comforting her, like I wish I could have been. And now, I had to do the hardest thing ever. I had to leave her. I had to turn my back on my life, my future, and my soul. In order to save her life, I had to lose mine.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
_

I got into my Volvo, speeding down the highway at almost two hundred miles an hour. I smirked to myself, imagining what my beloved Bella would be saying at this point. She would've scolded me, and then I would've kissed her. That's how it always went. I propped my elbow up on my door, putting my head in my hands as I continued to drive. I briefly glanced out the window, noticing all of Bella's friends coming out of the movie theater, watching in wonder as my car flew past. If I didn't want to go back, I did now. I felt horrible leaving her with _them_. But she would be better off without me…happier, I'd hoped.

_  
What hurts the most  
is being so close  
and having so much to say  
and watching you walk away  
and never knowing  
what could have been  
and not seeing that loving you  
is what I was trying to do  
_

It killed me how I had to leave. I told her I didn't love her. And she _believed _me. The most absurd thing I had ever said in my life, and she believed me. But I couldn't risk her life again. My brother….my _brother _almost killed Bella. My brother who knew how I felt about her. Imagine what other ruthless vampires would've done to her…what James almost did to her. I shuddered at the memory. As much as that hurt me, this hurt worse. Having to leave behind my whole life…Nothing would ever be the same again, I knew that. I knew that there was no way I _could _forget or move on. But for her sake…for her happiness…for her _safety_ primarily, I had to try. I had to stay away from Bella Swan, no matter how much it killed me. And what was worse— I had so much to say to her, and I just had to leave, pretending that it all meant nothing. That everything we had was nothing to me. That all she'd sacrificed for us meant nothing to me. But in reality, it meant everything. I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt her because of what I am.

_  
What hurts the most  
is being so close  
and having so much to say  
and watching you walk away  
and never knowing  
what could have been  
and not seeing that loving you  
is what I was trying to do  
_

I hoped someday she would understand. I prayed she wouldn't hate me, and that she really would move on and forget me. And maybe, in a few months, I would see her happy with someone else. But that thought just made me sicker. To picture her with anyone else for the rest of her life made me sick.

I pulled into the driveway of the house, gathering up the remainder of my possessions, and then would head out later that night to join rest of my family at our new home. I opened the door, shocked to see Alice standing there. My favorite sister approached me, wrapping me in her embrace.

"She'll forgive you Edward."

If I could cry, the tears would be flowing now.

"Alice…that's my life back there. I gave up everything. I saw it all…I saw us married for eternity, Alice. We adopted kids…we were happy…_forever _Alice. And now she thinks it all meant nothing. She's the one. There will never be anyone else."

_'It'll work out for the best, Edward.' _She thought.

"I don't believe that. I just gave up the best."

She smiled sympathetically.

"Why'd you come back, Alice?"  
"I figured you wouldn't want to make the drive after this alone…I care about my brother too much."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Alice."

"I'm sorry about Jasper…He feels terrible."

I nodded in understanding. "It's not okay, but I expected it as much."

_'Why'd you do it? How can you leave her when you already know what it's going to do to her?'_

"I love her, Alice. I love her more than anyone could ever love…more than I ever thought I could love someone. All I _can_ do is leave." I just prayed that someday, she would see it that way, and know without a doubt that I love her more than I would ever love another.

_  
Not seeing that loving you  
that's what I was trying to do_


	3. To Be With You

**This is one that I was so looking forward to writing…I'm mixing it up a little bit from New Moon…the time span in this one is from when Alice and Bella are on the plane to Italy to when Alice, Edward, and Bella are on the plane returning home. Stephenie gets all the credit for Bella, my precious Edward, and of course the books!**

**I don't own the song "To Be with You" by David Archuleta. Although I wish I did. Cause it's gorgeous! And when I heard it, the first thing I thought of was Edward and Bella…I just didn't know what scene I wanted to use it in till I started writing this. I'm extremely excited about this one, and I hope you enjoy it!!!  (By the way- it alternates between Bella's and Edward's POV)**

**Bella's POV**

_I've been alone so many nights now_

_And I've been waiting for the stars to fall_

_I keep holding out for what I don't know_

_To be with you_

_Just to be with you_

_'He thinks you're dead.'_ I replayed Alice's words over and over again in my head- like a broken record, refusing to cease skipping over those few words. This was all so crazy—we were perfectly happy together, then he broke up with me after my eighteenth birthday fiasco, and now look where we were. This all seemed so surreal to me. The reason for my existence was about to hand himself over to the Volturi—and for what? Because I was "dead"? I shook my head, attempting to force those thoughts out of my head for the time being, focusing on the other questions I had.

Even if I was dead, he didn't care anyway…so why would it even matter to him if I existed or not? But this is who I am. Whether he loved me or not, I loved him still, with my entire being. That would never change, no matter where I was. And so, I was risking my life—laying it all on the line—placing it in the hands of the Volturi to save the love of my life. In order to save Edward, I would risk everything. Nothing else even seemed remotely important to me. He was my world, and that's all I knew.

I looked out the window of the plane, as tears silently began to stream down my face. Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder, rubbing my arm soothingly.

"It's all going to be okay, Bella." Alice whispered in my ear and I shook my head.

"No, Alice…he can't do this to me. He can't. After all he's done already…my life has been a living hell since he left and now…" I whispered back. She continued to attempt to calm me down and I silently wished that Jasper was here.

"I don't know if I can do this…all I want is to be with him again, and he doesn't even _want_ me, Alice!" I yelled through my teeth, the tears coming quicker now and silent sobs began to shake my body. She held me tighter, and I prayed silently that I would get to Edward before it was too late.

**Edward's POV**

_So here I am staring at the moon tonight_

_Wondering how you'd look in this light_

_Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me too_

_To be with you_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

I stood in a dark alley, staring up at the moon. The city was quiet, and all I could do was think at times like this. I was separated from my love. Eternally. She would never come back to me. That thought was unbearable, and a dry sob escaped my body. I put my face in my hands, sighing deeply. My precious Bella…gone forever. This separation for the past few months had very near killed me more than just a few times, but now the pain was so different—so much more defined…more intense. I would give anything and everything to be with her now.

'Give it up, Edward. She's dead.' Rosalie had told me. After that, I knew I couldn't exist anymore. So the only thing I knew to do was run. All I could do was go to the Volturi and beg them to take my life. Since I'd caused the end of Bella's, it only seemed right. I cringed at that thought, slowly sitting down on the brick road, letting the agony and misery completely consume me. That's when I decided—tomorrow I would walk out into the square, in broad daylight, and let the Volturi seize me. And since I would have exposed the secret, they would have no choice but to kill me. The plan would work; I nodded decisively.

_And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart_

_Come together eventually_

'Human and vampire.' I scoffed at the thought. It was ridiculous of me to ever think I could be with Bella. But in the back of my mind, I still hoped that somehow, all my preconceived notions about vampires having no souls were wrong and that my soul would spend eternity with Bella's.

**Bella's POV**

_And when we finally meet I'll know its right_

_I'll be at the end of my restless road_

_But this journey, it was worth the fight_

_To be with you_

"Go to him!" Alice yelled as I got out of the stolen yellow Porsche, running as quickly as I could toward the square that Alice had seen Edward in. I pushed my way through the crowds of people, every second inching closer to Edward—closer to the one that I loved. My legs were sore, my lungs hurt, I had a cramp in my side, and my heart ached from the fear of being broken again, but I didn't care. I continued to run through all the pain, very briefly seeing Edward in the darkness in the distance. I smiled, starting to cry as I continued running. I saw his face, and nothing else mattered. I didn't care about anything—about my impending death, about his rejection—I knew I would never love another as I loved him. And so for him, I kept going.

I didn't know what would happen. All I knew was that I wanted nothing more than to be with him—to be safe within his cool, marble arms. Every second, he got closer, and my smile grew wider. I screamed his name at the top of my lungs, running quicker, feeling the adrenaline coursing through my veins. And then finally, I was about ten feet from him, and he gasped as he saw me. We stood there, facing each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked after a long pause, and I shook my head through my tears.

"No, Edward. I'm really here. I'm really alive."

He shook his head. "It's impossible. Rosalie told me you jumped off a cliff…Bella you committed _suicide_." He showed a slight grimace on his face.

"No, Edward. Cliff diving. Down at La Push. With Jacob."

He winced. I assumed he was wincing at all three of those things.

"Edward…" I gently stroked his cheek, and after a few minutes of staring in silence, he caught me up in his iron grip, crushing his lips to mine.

"You don't know how I've missed you." he said, looking into my eyes, wiping away the tears with his icy fingers.

"You don't know how much I've missed _this_." I said, taking his hand in mine, kissing it, then looking up, and kissing his lips again.

"Why'd you leave?"

He shook his head. "We'll talk on the plane. Let's get out of here."

I nodded, taking his hand, and leading him back to where Alice was.

As we walked, he kept looking down at me, his expression a combination of sadness and extreme joy, if that was even possible.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

I smiled a little. "This was all worth it...it was worth the fight, Edward. The fight against myself for the past few months. The battle to stay alive. The battle to save you. It was all worth it. Just for this moment."

**Edward's POV**

_Just to be holding you for the very first time_

_Never letting go_

_What I wouldn't give to feel that way_

_Oh to be with you_

As I pulled Bella into the back of the Porsche beside me, I contemplated her words. How it was "worth the fight"…how could that be true? I had hurt her so badly. I was convinced I was too late. I saw her commit suicide in Alice's thoughts, for crying out loud!

But still, I was overjoyed that she came for me. I never wanted this moment to end. As we drove to the airport, I knew we had a long flight ahead of us, and therefore a long conversation, for which I was grateful.

When we arrived, Alice had already purchased our tickets, and we went to our gate, boarding the plane. Alice sat about ten rows behind us, and I looked at her skeptically.

_'I want you and Bella to be able to talk. Alone.'_ She put some headphones in her ears and turned on her ipod, in order to keep her overly sensitive ears from hearing our conversation, I assumed. I nodded. "Thank you." I mouthed and she nodded her head, closing her eyes and pretending to sleep.

After placing her small bag in the overhead compartment, Bella sat down beside me, and I held her hand tightly in mine. I smiled at her.

"Okay. You have some explaining to do. You didn't love me. You didn't want me. And now, all of a sudden, since I've become Lazarus and was raised from the dead, you want me again. I don't understand…but your mood swings are driving me crazy."

"Let me explain, Bella. Please." She nodded, urging me to continue. "Bella…I left to save you. I knew what staying would do to you. Alice saw it all…she saw you being hunted over and over again by Victoria…even the _Volturi_ at one point." I said the name with disgust. "I couldn't imagine putting you through that. And for what? For me? I'm hardly worth it. So I did the only thing I knew I could do to save you—I took myself out of the equation. I'm not worth it, and I'm sorry you thought I was. But honestly, Bella…I can't ask you to go through all of this for _me_. And I can't risk your life like this. So what choice did I have?

"So I left. I went with my family to Alaska for a while, thinking that the distance from Forks…and you…would somehow make it easier to cope. But it only made it harder. I began relying on Alice's visions to be sure you were safe…and…well…I guess not _happy_…but surviving. I wanted you to be happy, but how could I expect that when I knew you'd be as miserable as I was?"  
"So if you knew, how could you—"

I cut her off. "Let me finish, please. She saw you…getting married. To whom, she wasn't sure, but she saw you happy. She saw you with a bunch of kids…_adorable _children, Bella…which I can _never _give you. She could never see your husband. But she saw you happy, which was all I really cared about."

"Jacob." she whispered.  
"Would explain her not being capable to see him." I murmured. "So when she told me this, I had convinced myself you were better off. She had convinced me that you had fallen for someone else—moved on like I intended you to. So you were happy, so therefore, I was happy. I decided not to come back, although before I found that out, I was ready to jump on the next flight and return to you. I decided I didn't want you giving up the future you could've had.

"You must've changed your mind about…Jacob…because next thing I knew, she saw you committing suicide. And that's when I knew I couldn't live anymore."  
"But if you couldn't live without me, then why did you leave?"  
"To save your _soul_, Bella. To save you. I had to. I can't be responsible for killing you. I can't. I thought I was once, and I can't do it again."

"You leaving _killed _me, Edward. And for the record…everything I'm giving up is worth it, just because giving up being a mother and all those other human experiences means I get you. I love _you_, Edward. Not Jacob. _You_."

"You're insane, you know that. The way you regard me is absolutely insane…you act like you're the only one getting something. Bella…I get _you_. Do you have any idea how lucky I am?"  
She scoffed.

"Seriously, Bella. I love you more than life. And please don't worry, love. I'm not nearly strong enough to leave you again."

**Bella's POV**

_And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart_

_Come together eventually_

So here we were—Edward promising once again that he wouldn't leave. But somehow, I really believed him this time. And I knew that in some way, this would all work out in the end for the both of us. Alice had told me that she'd seen me as a vampire…it's the fate I had decided for myself. Again, risking my soul on Edward's behalf—joining my world and his seemed like a long shot, but totally worth it to me.

"What are you thinking, love?" he asked me.

I just smiled. "How much I love you." I pointed my finger at his chest and he smiled.

"And I love you."

"Don't leave me. Ever again. I can't do it again. It hurt me too much."

"I'm sorry it hurt you, but I truly believed that was what was best for you at the time. I was foolish to think so. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

I smiled at him.

"And besides? How could I leave? I fully intend on being with you for the rest of your life."  
"How about the rest of _your _existence?" I challenged.

He shook his head. "Now is not the time for this discussion, love."

But I knew. My mind was made up. Whether he would change me or not, someday, I knew I would be like him, and that was enough to shut me up for tonight.

"Sleep for a while, love. You've had a long day. A ridiculously long flight here, then going to fetch that crazy boyfriend of yours." He smirked, and I kissed him.

"No, I don't want to miss this."

"I'll wake you in a few hours. It's a long flight, Bella. We have plenty of time."

"Forever..." I mumbled, as I fell asleep, him holding me tightly in his arms.

**Edward's POV**

_And when you're standing here in front of me_

_That's when I know that God does exist_

_Cause He will have answered every single prayer_

_To be with you_

I stared at the angel sleeping in my arms, wondering how I could've ever left her in the first place. She was just…perfect. I had waited so long for her, and the fact that I could let her go shocked me. But honestly, I had never let go of her. She was in my mind constantly. She was like my drug. She was what I craved more than anything…what I needed to survive.

If I could've stopped time, right now is when I would've stopped, me holding her in my arms. I looked at her face, and smiled. And I had no doubt in my mind that God existed. Well, I knew He existed, just the thought of him answering a prayer from something like me baffled me. And yet, here she was, in the safety of my arms once again, and I wanted nothing more than to spend eternity with her.

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen…" I murmured, grinning from ear to ear. Much to my surprise, she responded to it, her eyes opening ever so slightly.

"Cullen, huh?" she mumbled incoherently.

"Just trying it out." I said, shrugging and she smiled.

"I like it." she whispered, kissing my lips.

"Me too. I'm sorry I woke you."

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm perfectly content right now…just happy to be with you."

_Just to be with you_

**Sorta cheesy at the end, but I like it anyway. I hope you're not tired of songfics, because I'm only getting started! Ok…if you really don't like them, let me know, and I'll mix it up. But I was going through my zune and I have like…20 songs that I want to write Edward/Bella, Edward/Renesmee, or Edward/Bella/Renesmee one shots about…just keep that in mind. Cause I have TONS of ideas at this point. Now PLEASE review!**


	4. All We'd Ever Need

**This is set in different parts of New Moon...if you've read it, you'll be able to figure it out.**

**I don't own these amazing books (although I own Edward Cullen in my dreams ;) ) I also don't own "All We'd Ever Need" by Lady Antebellum.**

_Boy, it's been all this time_

_And I can't get you off my mind_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_I stare at your photograph_

_Still sleep in the shirt you left_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_Everyday I wipe my tears away_

_So many nights I've prayed for you to say…_

I washed my face, threw my pajamas on, and then laid down with a sigh. This was the worst part of the day, by far. For the past six months, every night had been the same: get ready for bed, lay down, then cry until I couldn't find the strength to cry anymore. I stared up a the ceiling, as the tears started streaming down the sides of my face, wetting my cheeks, hair, and pillow in the process. Charlie knocked on the door then, like he did every night. I hurriedly wiped my eyes, turning over on my side, my back to the door. He cracked it open and sighed as he looked at me.

"Don't do this to yourself, Bells."

"I'm fine," I lied, trying to sound at least a little convincing.

"You've been going to bed at eight o'clock every night since they left."

"I'm just really tired."

But the truth was, by that time every night, I had reached my breaking point, that I literally could not hold myself together anymore. I turned to face the door, only to find Charlie gone. Apparently, my not-so-convincing lie was enough to satisfy him for the night. I rolled back over on my back, taking my thoughts to the place that I knew was inevitable. Every night, that was the plan- to recall every memory I had of him and to cry until I was too exhausted to do so anymore. Hopefully, if I was able to do that, I physically wouldn't be able to cry until that time the next night.

It truly was a sad and miserable way to live, but really, what other choice did I have? My life was gone— the one I loved, the family I chose, the life I desired— all gone without any reason, other than Edward's overprotective nature and the desire to save me from himself.

I grabbed Edward's old sweatshirt that he left accidentally so many months ago, and dug the one picture he didn't take out of my sock drawer. I laid back down, tracing the contours of his face on the picture with my index finger. The tears came more freely then, and I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the sound of my cries. I rolled back over, sobbing into my pillow, the sobs shaking my whole body.

_I should've been chasing you._

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

_I should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

_Maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had was all we'd ever need_

If only he would come back—for just one minute—just so I could say my final goodbyes and tell him how I felt. If he knew how I felt knew, I knew he would've stayed. I couldn't help but regret not going after him the day he left all those months ago.

He loved me. He _had _to. I couldn't make myself that those words that tore me apart were all true. I couldn't stand the thought that he didn't want me, but the thought of him lying again to protect me made me feel almost as bad. I wanted to hear that I was the one—that I was his world—his love—the only one that mattered in his eyes. I wanted him to come back, but most of all, I wanted to believe that what we had—our love—was enough to keep us going.

_My friends think I'm moving on_

_But the truth is I'm not that strong_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_I've kept all the words you said_

_In a box underneath my bed_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_But if you're happy, I'll get through somehow_

_But the truth is I've been screaming out_

_"You are my life. You are the only thing it would hurt me to lose."_ Her words plagued me ever since I left. I suddenly got up from my bed, walking to the window, opening it.

"Where are you going?" my favorite sister asked me.

"Where'd you come from?"  
"I saw what you were planning. I was waiting…" she paused. "Are you going—"

"Out." I replied back, cutting her off.

"You _can't_ go there, Edward."  
"I have to." I jumped out of the window, landing gracefully on the ground. I ran as quickly as I could toward her house, not even thinking about what I was doing—only knowing that I wanted to be with her.

I tried convincing my family that I was over her, but the truth was, when a love that true and powerful hit you, there was no going back. She was the one that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I knew it made no sense. No one truly understood my feelings for Bella. I didn't even understand them myself. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to be with her forever. I wanted children with her, if that were realistic for us. I knew it was impossible—that it was nonsensical—but I didn't care. At this point, all I could do was run to her.

I reached her house and saw her on her porch with Jacob Black, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She broke away from the embrace, walking into the house, a small smile across her lips. I could feel the determination melt off my face as I watched Jacob walk away, obviously feeling very victorious.

_"Cullen doesn't know what he's missing.." _he thought, as he got into his car, driving away.

_I should've been chasing you._

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

_I should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

_Maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had was all we'd ever need_

And now, as I sat outside her window watching her sleep, I realized just how much I had lost that fateful day over six months ago. I guess I had always known, but it became so much more real now, seeing her for the first time in all those months. I lifted the window silently, so much so that Bella didn't even move an inch. I went and sat on the end of her bed, staring at her with gentle eyes.

"I love you. I should've stayed. I'm so sorry I didn't…" I looked down at my hands, then up at her again. "Bella, it was you. It was always you. You had to have known that…" I whispered, moving closer to her. "I'm glad you're happy and that you moved on…like I wanted you to. I was coming back for you, Bella…_tonight. _But then I saw you with Jacob. I saw how happy you were, and I just couldn't interfere. I wish I could, but I can't." I paused, looking out the window, then looked back to her beautiful face once more. "Bella, I'm an idiot. I waited almost a century for you, found you, fell in love with you, and then I was the one that let you go." I shook my head at my stupidity. "I cannot begin to tell you how much I regret leaving you, and I'm so sorry I did. Forgive me, Bella. But you have to know…my heart is yours. It always will be. I love you." I whispered. I saw her stir, and turn over. "Edward…" she mumbled. I kissed my hand, putting it on her cheek, then jumped out the window.

As much as this pained me, and as much as I was hurting, she had let me go, and I had to accept that. It's what I wanted for her. _I _deserved to miserable for leaving her. She didn' was it. I had to force myself to let her go.

And then, I looked up at her window once more, and ran off into the night.

_It was all we'd ever need_

_Thought it was all we'd ever need_

"I love you," Edward said, wrapping his arms even tighter around Bella.

"I love you too." She sighed, kissing his hand gently.

"I'm glad you're alive." He mumbled.

"Me too. I'm glad you're here. thank you for coming back."

"You and I both know that I couldn't stay away....Bella...I'll never forgive myself for leaving you."

"It's not all your fault, Edward...I just let you leave."

"My mind had already been made up, Bella. I was leaving to save you. It didn't work."

"I love you," Edward said, wrapping his arms even tighter around Bella, tracing patterns on her arm with his finger.

"I love you, too." She sighed, kissing his hand gently.

"I'm glad you're alive." he mumbled.

She smiled. "Me too. I'm glad you're here. THank you for coming back."

"You and I both know that I couldn't stay away...Bella...I'll never forgive myself for leaving you."

"It's not all your fault, Edward. I just...let you leave."

"My mind had already been made up, Bella. I was leaving to save you. _You _were more important than me. But yet, despite my best intentions, it didn't work. I'm sorry I even tried."

"I'm just so glad I got to you when I did."

"I came back, Bella. Right before you decided to jump off the cliff..." he rolled his eyes, chuckling. "You and your extreme sports..."

"Wait...you were coming back?" she asked, sitting up, looking into his eyes.

He nodded. "Yeah...but I saw you...with Jacob. And you looked happy and I just...I couldn't interfere with that."

"Jacob? You thought I had moved on at all? Let alone with _Jacob_? He's like my brother!"

He nodded. "Just the same, Jacob doesn't do a very good job of keeping his thoughts quiet."

She grabbed his face in her hands, looking intensely into his eyes. "It's you, Edward. It's always been you."

"As it is you, my love. No distance or time could ever change that. I called your dad that day...the day of the funeral, Bella. I wanted to see for myself if you had moved on. But then...when Jacob answered and said he was at the funeral, and then Alice told me her vision...I snapped, Bella. I refuse to live in a world where you don't."

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Bella. Always have. Always will...you're the only one that even matters to me...I've said it before and I'll say it again...you _are _my life now. You're the only one I need."

She smiled, and laid down again beside Edward, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She laid her head on his chest as he softly began to sing these words:

n

_I should've been chasing you_

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

_I should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

_Maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had_

_What we had, it was all we'd ever need_

**I hope this was at least SOMEWHAT worth the wait. Computer broke...TONS of exams this week (2 yesterday and 1 today) so I'm worn out!!! But no worries- I'm still writing! Any ideas? Sick of songfics yet? Any plot/song ideas? I have some ideas going around in my head right now, but ideas are always great! Just let me know!**

**Thanks for reading and please, please, PLEASE review!!!**

**Renee**


	5. I Will

**I'm having MAJOR computer issues so it's a miracle I can even upload this! ****:)**

**I don't own this amazing book series, or "I Will" by Jimmy Wayne.**

**By the way- takes place in Book 2 of Breaking Dawn.**

_So you're the one_

_I've waited on_

_The one I've been dreaming of_

_Now that I know_

_It's hard to let go_

_I don't wanna lose your love_

"Can I have a few minutes alone with my wife?" I asked, looking from Rosalie, to Jacob, to the mountain that was Bella's stomach, and then at Bella's beautiful face.

"Edward, I sweat to God…" Rosalie stood, fists clenched at her sides as Jacob stood from his spot on the floor by Bella's head.

"Rose…_please_." I pleaded, and she rolled her eyes.

"I won't let you hurt her! Either of them!" She cried.

"You think I would or _could_ do anything that would hurt her, Rosalie?!" Scratch that; the proof being the half-breed baby that was killing her now.

"Please, Rose. Give me an hour. I haven't had a _second _alone with her since the island."  
"Yeah, and look what happened _then_." Jacob muttered.

"Shut up, Jake." Bella said, closing her eyes and groaning in frustration.

"Do you really trust him Bella?" Rose asked, looking back at her.

"You're asking me if I trust my _husband_? Rose…I trust him with my _life_."

"I won't hurt you. Please."

Rose looked from me to Bella, who nodded, then back to me."  
"If you hurt her…" she started.

"She's my _wife_, Rose. She's everything."

She sighed, defeated. "I'll go find Emmett. We all need to hunt anyways." She went upstairs, and soon came down with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, all walking out the front door with Jacob following close behind. I smiled weakly at him, who turned and walked outside, meeting up with the rest of his pack.

I walked over to Bella's side, pulling a chair beside the couch and sitting on it, taking her hand in mine.

"I love you. Please know that." I started.

She smiled. "Of course I know that, Edward."

"You're the one I've been waiting for my entire life. Every time I would think of the future, it was so unclear until you walked into my life. And then everything made sense."

"Why are you telling me this? I mean- it's nice to hear- but I know that, Edward."

"It just feels like I don't tell you enough."

"Yes you do. I know you love me every second of every minute, Edward."  
I sighed, stroking her arm with my hand, then looking up into her eyes. "And because I love you so much, it's hard for me to let go....because I want to be selfish and keep you forever."  
"What are you talking about?"

I scooted off of my chair, onto my knees on the floor.  
"Bella…I need you to take care of this, Bella. And then, I need you to leave me.

_What can I do?_

_I can't make you stay here_

_But if you should choose to go your own way_

_Wherever you're going_

_Whenever you turn_

_Remember this moment_

_Remember these words_

_I will_

_I will_

Her eyes darted back and forth, searching my face for some sort of reason or explanation.  
"Please stop, Edward. That's not funny."  
"I'm one hundred percent serious, Bella." I whispered.

"I don't understand."  
"I'm killing you, Bella!" I yelled, getting off of the floor, walking over to the window, staring out into the dark night. "Do you have _any _idea how that makes me feel?"  
"Don't blame yourself, babe…"

"But it's my fault! I never should've agreed to this! And I'm sorry that I did!"  
"What the heck?! Edward- _you're _what I want. You and our baby, Edward!"  
"You need to kill it before it kills you, Bella."  
"That's _your_ son or daughter we're talking about, Edward!"

"We can't, Bella! You can't go through with this."

"And why not?" she challenged.

"Because I refuse to be responsible for killing my wife!"

I paused, running my fingers through my hair and sighing. "That's why I need you to leave; so that I can never hurt you again."

_Give up my life for you if you want it_

_Give you my heart, you already own it_

_I'll do anything_

_I'll go anywhere_

_It's true_

_I will_

_I will_

_I will_

"You don't love me?" She asked, as tears began to stream down her cheeks.  
"Don't cry…" I whispered, running to her side and sitting down on the chair again. I wiped her tears with my thumbs, kissed her cheek, and then cradled her face in my hands.  
"No, Bella. That's not it. Never think that."

"Then what, Edward?"  
"I'm doing this for _you_. So _you _can be a mother. You knew darn well the day you married me that we could _never _be biological parents, Bella."  
"Then what is this? Why am I pregnant, Edward?"  
"Because I'm a monster! And I had _no _clue that this was even possible!" I yelled, and immediately lowered my voice after gauging her obviously upset reaction.  
"If you want to be a mother, you should be. But just…not to this baby, Bella."  
"Why are you asking me to do this?" She whispered through clenched teeth as she rubbed her stomach soothingly.  
"Because it's the only way to save your life. And if saving your life means that I lose mine- lose you- then so be it."

_I look in your eyes_

_And I see our life_

_So full of happiness_

_Do you see the same?_

_Or just someone you'll blame_

_For things that you might have missed_

"I don't want to be with anyone but you, Edward. You know that."  
"But Bella…this baby _will _kill you."

"Not necessarily, Edward. Carlisle and I have a plan."

"But—"  
"Let me explain before you interrupt." I stood up, beginning to pace the room. She smiled and continued. "If we deliver the baby by cesarean in another week or so, there's a very good chance that both of us will survive. The plan is to deliver the baby and then change me almost immediately after."  
"But—"

"But what, Edward?! The plan is flawless! I'll survive. So will our baby. Unless—"

"Unless you really don't want a baby."

I groaned. "Bella, I just didn't think it was a possibility for me. Until now." I stopped pacing and sat back down, taking her hand in my own, kissing it and then looking into her eyes.  
"Bella, I look at you and I see it all—everything that I ever wanted—I want so to have that future with you—have lots of kids and grandkids, watch each other grow old, watch all of them grow old. But Bella, it was never possible. And as big as the part of me is that is upset and worried and angry, there's another part of me that's incredibly overjoyed, because I get to be the husband and father I've wanted to be."  
Bella smiled. "Really? This is what you want?"  
"Well, not with these circumstances…"

"All this time, I thought you just didn't want kids."  
I shook my head. "Sweetheart—I look at you and see what _could _have been for you. If you make it through this, we can't have more kids…and I just don't want you to hate me for that."

_I don't wanna weigh you down like an anchor_

_If that's how you see me now I would rather_

_Let you go free_

_Just sail away_

_If that's what you need_

_If that's what it takes_

_I will_

_I will_

"Why would I hate you?" she asked, sitting up and patting the couch cushion beside her, motioning for me to sit down.  
"Bella…if me letting you life your life as a human—as a mother—is what it takes for you to be happy, no matter what it does to me, I'll do it for you."

"But babe…" she paused, placing her left hand on mine, clashing our wedding rings together. She played with my ring with her fingers for a minute, and then looked up at me. She lifted my hand, pointing to the ring.  
"As long as we both shall live, Edward."

"I just want you happy."

"_You_. And our baby. That's all I want. That's what makes me happy. And we'll adopt if we want more, Edward. I just want you and the baby for the rest of my life. Anything other than that is unnecessary. Appreciated, but unnecessary."

"I guess you've really thought this through."

She nodded. "We have a plan. One way or another, I'll be alive. Whether that'll be as a human or vampire is yet to be determined."  
I cringed at the thought—that once again, she was being forced into this, all because her idiot vampire husband got her pregnant.

_Give up my life for you if you want it_

_Give you my heart, you already own it_

_I'll do anything_

_I'll go anywhere_

_It's true_

_I will_

_I will_

_I will_

"I can't say I'm happy that this is all happening the way it is, but I've waited a century to have a family."

"Trust me, Edward?"  
"Of course I do." I replied without hesitation. "I just think you don't keep your interests at heart, like you should."

"I'm interested in you and the baby." I smiled at her joke. "We'll be fine, Edward. All three of us."

She paused. "What do you want?"  
"I beg your pardon?" I asked, looking up and raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Boy or girl?"  
"Honestly?"  
She nodded.

"Girl." I admitted.

I swear in that instant, she grinned from ear-to-ear. "Daddy's girl?"  
I smiled in response.  
"I really think it's a boy, but either way I don't care."  
"We'll see who's right." I winked.

"We really need a name, Edward."  
"We have a week."

"Yeah…a week to determine the name our child will have for eternity."

She smiled. "I want Edward for a boy. Or…Renesmee?"  
"Renesmee?"  
"Combination of Renee and Esme. Too weird?"  
"Unique." I corrected, and then nodded. "I like it."

_If ever your day is done, still you feel you need someone to hold you_

_I will_

_If you ever need to talk to somebody who really knows you_

_Yes I will_

"Come here. I said, opening my arms, letting Bella lay into me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"What's it like? Being pregnant?"  
She sighed. "Scary. And amazing. But mostly exciting."  
I nodded. "I wish I could be in your head…"

"I don't." she winked, and elbowed me in the chest. And I smirked, knowing it probably hurt her more than it did me.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately. I'm just…well I'm scared, Bella. I can't lose you."

'_I won't hurt her.' _I heard.

"Did you…say something?" I looked at my wife, who shook her head vigorously.

"What is it?" She asked as I placed a hand on her stomach.  
"I thin I can…hear the baby?" I paused.

'_I love mommy.' _ I shook my head in astonishment. "Impossible…"

"What'd he say?"

"That he won't hurt you….and that he loves mommy."

"How is that even possible?" She asked, placing a hand on top of mine, and I felt the baby gently kick.

"I have no idea." I whispered.

'_I love you, daddy. I love you so much.' _I heard again, and I swear I cried, even though I knew that was also impossible.  
"What?" Bella asked, looking in my direction, her expression showing obvious concern.

"He said 'I love you daddy'…"

_Give up my life for you if you want it_

_Give you my heart, you already own it_

_I'll do anything_

_I'll go anywhere_

_It's true_

_I will_

_I will_

_I will_

"I love you so much, Edward." Bella said as she lay in my arms in our large bed that was now in my bedroom.

"As I love you." I said, kissing her forehead.  
"It's been nice…having a whole day with you. I've missed this." She said, grabbing my hand and placing it on her stomach, then putting her hand on top of mine, squeezing it.

"Mmhmm…" I murmured. "I wish I wasn't afraid. I wish I could just enjoy this, but there's a part of me that keeps thinking that this is _it, _Bella."

"I'm going to be fine. We're going to be fine. I won't leave you."  
I laughed. "This is so messed up—usually it's me reassuring you."

"I can't leave you, Edward. I'm not strong enough to leave you. _Or _the baby."

"I promise you this, Bella—I will love you. No matter what happens now." I pulled her tighter in my arms. "_Both _of you."

_I will love you_

**So here's the next installment! I hope it was worth the wait! I actually really like this one…hope you like it as much as I do! :)**** REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**


	6. authors note!

**OK guys- I miss writing. Really bad...but I've completely drawn a blank. I have some song ideas but are you guys sick of songfics?**

**Anything specific you guys wanna read? I just gotta get going again...**

**Please--advice and opinions appreciated and I'll do my best. My goal is to get a chapter up here in the next couple days...**

**Seriously. IDEAS?!?!?!**


	7. Keeping Me Alive

**Sorry it's been so long! I've totally had this terrible writers block…but was listening to my zune, this song came on, and suddenly I was inspired! I hope you enjoy it! This occurs on the honeymoon…this is actually a song by a christian band called The Afters—the song is entitled "Keeping Me Alive"—I thought it was absolutely perfect…hope it's worth the wait**

EPOV

I could stay like this forever—my arms tightly around Bella's small frame, holding her close to me. Her head laying on my chest, feeling her every breath and heartbeat. She truly was an amazing creature to behold, and despite the fact that I had seen and done many things in my long life, none of them could even compare to this—this woman being my wife. And as the sun rose that morning, I couldn't help but be thankful for another day that we had together on Isle Esme. This truly was perfect…I had been so nervous, so worried, so anxious, and yet, so excited at the same time. And aside from the bruises I had given her on our wedding night, the ripped pillows, and the mangled bedframe, nothing went wrong, surprisingly. Bella truly is the perfect woman for me…I can't imagine being with anyone else for eternity but her.  
She stirred slightly and closed her eyes tighter as the sun rose. I smiled, kissing her forehead gently, and she wrapped her arms tighter around me.  
"Morning, beautiful." I whispered.  
A small grunt was all I got in response.  
I snickered. "You're so cute when you're frustrated."  
"Babe, you're sparkling again…" Bella groaned and I laughed.  
"It's part of the package. Take it or leave it."  
She smiled, kissing my lips gently.

_It's like I've never lived  
Before my life with you  
So much was missing here  
I never even knew  
I still picture the place we were  
When I fell into your world_

We laid there in silence, just holding eachother as the morning began.  
"Do we _have _to get up?" she asked.  
"We could just stay in bed all day." I raised my eyebrows, and she laughed.  
"As much as I want _you_," she began, as her fingers traced along my stomach, up my neck, and to my lips—I shivered—"I'm hungry."  
I rolled my eyes. "Do I look like your personal chef?"  
She nodded. "You're my husband. It's your job."  
"Husband…I still love the sound of that."  
She laid back down on my stomach, and I wrapped my arms around her, gently rubbing her back. How did this beautiful woman become _my _wife? The wife of a monster—a vampire—of one who deserved so much less?  
"What are you thinking?" she asked me.  
"You. What else?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Specify."  
I smiled, recalling the day I met her. "Biology."  
She giggled, kissing me gently. "I thought my life was complete…but then I knew that my life would NEVER be whole without you in it. It's like all along, for the past 90 years, a part of my heart has been missing, but I found it when I found you, Bella."  
"I've heard this before, but it never gets old." She smiled.  
"I just hope you realize how much I love you, and how blessed I am to be with you."

_My heart is in you  
Where you go you carry me  
I bleed if you bleed  
Your heart beats inside of me  
You're keeping me alive_

"The way you think of my is ridiculous." She chuckled.  
"You're my only reason to live, Bella..."  
"Please don't say that. You know how accident-prone I am." She joked.  
"It's not funny, Bella…don't even joke about that."  
She frowned. "You need to lighten up."  
"Do you think I'm kidding? Really, Bella…you're absurd."  
"Maybe so, but you love me."  
I smiled. "You know I do."

_I don't know why I feel this way  
But something's right  
You're like the morning air  
Before the night arrives  
No more lonely and no more night  
No more secrets to hide_

"Do you ever regret meeting me?" She asked, as she sat back in bed and I handed her a plate with french toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. She put some food in her mouth as she waited for my response.  
"Haven't we been through this?"  
"You never gave me the honest answer. You gave me the 'I don't want to lose you' answer. You're my husband now. You're stuck with me. So now you can be honest."  
I rolled my eyes at her logic. "Maybe a little bit. Initially, I was. I was scared…all Alice saw was me killing your or changing you. And I didn't want either. So I figured hiding the truth from you was the easiest thing. But as soon as you figured it out…well, Bella, there was really no turning back for me. Even when I left, the enitre time, all I wanted was to be with you. I had nothing to hide from you…you were and _are _my reason to live, Bella."  
She smiled, stuffing her mouth full of food again. "I've been so hungry lately. I really don't know what's wrong with me."  
"It happens, Bella."  
She looked worried, but I shook it off. "Bella, you're hungry. You're _human_. You're supposed to be hungry."  
She nodded, chuckling nervously, as she stuffed her mouth full again. She chewed what was in her mouth with a contemplative look on her face.  
"I need to run an errand."  
"I'll go."  
"No. I want to do something special for you tonight. Let's go into town. Please."  
"If that's what you want…"  
She nodded. "Please. Let's do it….just you and me."  
I smiled. "I like the sound of that…"  
"I just want to run to the store real quick. Get some stuff."  
She was acting…funny, there was no other word for it. I raised an eyebrow at her, wrinkling my brow.  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Why do you want to go into town?"  
"I want to do something special for my husband…is that so wrong?"  
I kissed her forehead. "I'll get ready."

_My heart is in you  
Where you go you carry me  
I bleed if you bleed  
Your heart beats inside of me  
You're keeping me alive_

Bella and I spent a nice day together in town. She insisted on going to the store alone, so I decided to go to a small flower shop and jewelry store, purchasing a bouquet of roses and a pair of small diamond earrings. We met each other at the boat, riding in silence back to the house.  
"I'm gonna go get a shower." She announced after walking in the door.  
"I'll join you…" I hinted, and she shook her head. "Actually I'd like some time alone if that's ok?"  
"Are you alright, love?" I asked, genuinely concerned now.  
She nodded. "I'm great. Honest. I'll be down in fifteen minutes."  
"I'll be waiting."  
I watched Bella walk upstairs, then sat down on the couch in the living room, pulling out my cell phone and calling my sister.  
"_Hello?"_  
"Hey Alice…how's everything at home?"  
_"We miss you, but we're great. How's your wife?"  
_"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…have you seen anything?"  
_"Edward, you know that's not fair."  
_"Have you?"  
_"No."_  
She was lying. I knew it.  
"Alice…"  
_"Talk to Bella. Don't ask me. That's not fair, or right to use me to get out of talking to her yourself."  
_"Is she okay? Can you at least answer that?"  
_"Fine. I swear. Just talk to Bella. Everything's fuzzy now anyway._"  
I groaned. "Thanks for nothing."  
_"That's what I'm here for!"_  
"I'm gonna get off of here. Bella's grabbing a shower and we're gonna hang out tonight."  
_"Enjoy it! Talk to you later!" _  
I pressed the 'end' button, laying down on the couch and flipping through the channels. Before I knew it, Bella entered the living room.  
"Sorry I took a little longer than I thought."  
"It's ok, babe." I stood up, kissing her cheek gently, and she smiled.

"You need to go hunting. Your eyes are dark."  
"I'm fine." I lied.  
"Please. I'm cooking a romantic dinner for one. You need to hunt. Please."  
"Let me cook, Bella. Seriously. I'll go hunt…won't take me long. You grab a nap…I'll set your alarm for an hour. I'll have an outfit laying out on the bed for you…change and get down here."  
She smiled. "You're the best husband I could ever ask for..and I am tired…"  
"Let me take care of everything. Sleep, love." I kissed her, and she smiled, walking back upstairs.  
I went on a quick hunt, came back and began cooking some spaghetti and bread for Bella.

_I'll hold you near  
Together, we'll never die  
Your love is keeping me alive  
Your love is keeping me alive  
_  
After I had finished making dinner for her, I went upstairs, dressing in khaki shorts and a royal blue short-sleeved polo shirt. I lit some candles, placing her food on the table and pouring her a glass of wine. I sat at the table, waiting on her. She suddenly came into the room, wearing a white sundress, looking incredibly stunning, as per usual.  
"You look gorgeous." I stood up, kissing her on the lips, pulling her chair out for her. She sat down, looking at the spaghetti on her plate.  
"This looks delicious. And so do you." She giggled.  
"Isabella Cullen…you naughty girl…eat your dinner first."  
She smiled, eating a forkful of spaghetti. We made small-talk while she ate, and before I knew it, her plate was completely clean.  
"You really are hungry, aren't you?"  
She smiled. "Guilty."  
I paused, choosing my words carefully. "Are you okay?" Maybe not what I wanted to ask, but safe enough.  
She nodded. She took a bite of her bread, then set it down, a contemplative look on her face as she chewed.  
"We need to talk."  
"Ok…"  
"Go upstairs?"  
Uh oh. I nodded, following her silently up to our bedroom.  
"We have the house alone, Bella. What's going on?"  
She shut the door, her back to me as I waited for her to join me on our bed. She turned around, looking incredibly nervous.  
"Baby, what's wrong?"  
"Edward…we've been here how long?"  
"Three weeks."  
"Ok. I don't even know where to start….Edward I've been feeling nauseous, I'm tired all the time, I'm hungry a lot…"  
"Do you want to get home? Are you sick?"  
"Not exactly." She twiddled her thumbs, sitting beside me on th bed. She took my hand in hers, as she stroked it with her thumb, looking deep into my eyes.  
"Edward…you're going to be a daddy."I froze. I searched her expression, and realized that she wasn't lying. I continued to sit on the bed, stunned into silence. She got up, and came back holding four pregnancy tests, all of which were positive.  
"I'm pregnant, Edward."  
I took the tests into my hands, seeing the small '+' symbol on all four tests.  
"Please say something."  
"Never in ninety years did I think I would find someone like you, but I did. Never did I think that I would love someone enough to give up my life for them, and I did…and I never thought I would be a father…"  
"But you are." She finished the sentence for me, placing my hand on her still flat stomach.  
"Our baby is in there." She stated the obvious, yet that made it so much more real to me.  
"A baby…we're having a baby."  
"Yeah we are." She smiled, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Just when I think life couldn't get any more perfect…" I grinned, holding her in my arms, lifting her up and spinning her around.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." I kissed Bella's lips, then leaned down, kissing her stomach gently. "You're my life…both of you."

_My heart is in you  
Where you go you carry me  
I bleed if you bleed  
Your heart beats inside of me  
You're keeping me alive_  
_Keeping me alive_

**I didn't wanna write about her being pregnant again, but I really hated how that happened in BD…I mean, I get why Edward was upset, but I think it'd be so much cuter if he was adorable about the whole pregnancy thing. So that's what I did!  
Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Suggestions, throw them my way!**


	8. In Her Eyes

**A/N: Set during New Moon…this is just something I was thinking about—what if Edward came back on his own? Like…randomly came back? Maybe not original, sure. But I was interested nonetheless. Hope you enjoy. If not, I'm sorry that I'm a terrible writer. **

EPOV

I stood at the base of the big oak tree that stretches up to Bella's bedroom window. It had been exactly 2 months, 5 days, and 13 hours since I had left her in the forest…on the worst day of my existence. It was roughly 2:00am now, and while it might look slightly curious that what appeared to be a 17 year old boy was standing outside of the police chief's house, staring up at his only daughter's bedroom window, I couldn't care less.

Every day since I had left her, my life was absolutely meaningless…a joke, if you will. She truly was my reason for living, my angel, my _life, _and yet, I left her. I shook my head at the memory. _Cold, insensitive,  
heartless…  
_  
Heartless, in all technicality, was an adjective that described me to a tee. But I would like to think of myself as sensitive in some respects—or at least loving. Although, when heartless, who is truly capable of love?

I laughed at my internal rant as I glanced once more at her window. The light had finally dimmed, and the room was now lit by a small night light, I assumed. I climbed up the tree, sitting on the branch outside her window. I sat there and listened for a short time, noticing an occasional whimpering, some tossing and turning, and eventually her heavy breathing and steady heartbeat, indicating to me that she was finally sleeping. Once I got past the minute details, I noticed her window was open. It was a surprisingly hot day in Forks, Washington, so much so that I doubted that the air conditioning was even on. It was hot—that's why the window was open. It wasn't for my use. And yet, I didn't care. I crawled in the window, glancing over at her bed, and saw the beautiful woman that I loved. She was wearing a navy blue tank top, and light grey pajama shorts. Her hair was sprawled out across her pillow, her brow furrowed, and her lips pursed. She was dreaming, I knew that much. If I wasn't such a gentleman, I would kiss those lips with such fury and passion right this second. However, that's not who I was. And it was rude to wake a human from sleep—especially a teenage girl, at that.

I backed away from her bed, sitting in the wooden rocking chair in the corner. And that's where I sat, watching Bella sleep all night, planning my next course of action.

It was roughly 6:00 when I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull out of the driveway. Due to my impeccable gift, I was able to decipher that he was going up to La Push for the day to visit with Billy Black. I prayed that would give me some time alone with Bella when she awoke—if she could even tolerate being around me.

I had a lot of explaining to do, and to be honest, I couldn't even pinpoint in my mind all the reasons I had left—even more so the reasons that I chose to return to her. But as she stirred, wiping her eyes, I knew that my time for thinking was up.

I could run. She wouldn't even know I was here. I could hide till she left the room.  
But those two plans seemed flawed to me. Both involved me not _seeing_ her, and that frightened me more than anything else. Her face being absent from my mind was torture—it was absolutely impossible for me to inflict that upon myself.

As she opened her eyes, turning on the light, I knew it was too late. My course had been planned for me, whether I wanted it to be or not.

She glanced over at the rocking chair, blinking a couple times to take in the sight. She shook her head in disbelief, rubbed her eyes, and looked again. She looked shocked as she sat up. She covered up her body, blushing at the lack of clothing, I'm assuming, and looked at me in confusion.

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until she finally spoke up, saying what I'm sure was on her mind since she saw me when she first opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"  
I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "Do you not want me here?"  
She groaned. "That's not it. I'm asking out of curiosity, I suppose. You left me…you just up and left me, and then suddenly, I find you sitting in the rocking chair in my bedroom? What the heck is that all about?!"  
"Before you get angry and ask me to leave, can I please just explain? Just let me talk to you. Give me an hour. And if you don't like what I have to say, I'll leave—for good. But please, Bella. For my sake…"  
She nodded.  
"Um…can I get a shower?" She asked, looking confused and uncomfortable.  
"You don't stink, love. But absolutely."

She slowly got up, grabbing some clothes out of her dresser. "And you won't leave before I get back?" she asked, accusations dripping from her tone. _I deserve that, _I thought.  
"Absolutely not."

She looked skeptical, then finally exited the room to shower. I went downstairs, cooking her French toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. And as I was setting her food and a glass of milk on the kitchen table, she emerged, looking absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a dark-washed pair of blue jeans, a white tank top, and had her hair down in wet curls. She would look incredibly plain to some. But to me, she was perfect.  
She sat down across from me in front of her food, looking down at it and back up at me.

"Thank you, Edward. But how did you-"  
"Emeril is even capable of teaching us vampires a tip or two on how to cook breakfast, thank you very much. Plus I went to culinary school a couple decades ago." I joked, and she smiled slightly.  
"Ok. Let's talk."  
"Just…listen. Please?"  
She nodded, urging me to continue as she stabbed the French toast with her fork, taking a bite.  
"Bella, I know you probably have a lot of questions for me. But I'm hoping to answer some of them. Bella, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for leaving. It was wrong and stupid and…I'm just…sorry. I left to protect you, but realized that in leaving, I was doing just the opposite. I will never forgive myself for leaving and hurting you like that. These past 2 months and 6 days have been absolute torture to me. I hated myself for leaving, Bella. I hated what it did to you. I hated what it did to _me._"  
I paused, running my hands through my hair, a look of pain coursing across my face. I knew because of what it did to Bella.  
"If it hurt you so much, then why did you leave?" I was expecting her to be angry…sarcastic…but instead, she was just curious, and she looked just as pained as I was.  
"Because I love you." I stated plainly.  
She shook her head. "Not sure I follow ya, there."  
"I left to protect you from _me_…from my family. You don't know what it's like when we lose control. It's scary…and to place you in the line of fire like that was unfathomable to me. I felt as if I was condemning you to this…and I didn't want that for you. You deserve so much better…and so I left."  
"I knew what I was getting into." She interjected.  
"Just wait…please?"  
"Continue." She said, eating more of her breakfast as I spoke.  
"I wanted you. I needed you. And so I left. I figured if it's what I wanted, it must not be any good for _you_. Bella, I have no soul...but yet, I wanted you more than anything else, so I decided that loving you must not be the right thing, because if it was the right thing, then why would the love be coming from someone like me?"  
Bella chewed what was in her mouth, a contemplative look on her face.  
"This is really good, by the way." She said quietly, gesturing towards the food.  
"Thank you, love. Now what were you going to say?"  
She frowned. "I don't like that you think that way, Edward. Why are you SO convinced that you are just this terrible creature? Edward—you wanted to kill me, but you didn't. Other people wanted to kill me—you wouldn't let them. You saved me in more ways than one…so why do you think it's such a bad thing that you love me? Edward—you are an amazing man. I've always thought that. And I will always think that."  
I looked at her, filled with love and awe for this woman sitting in front of me.  
"Bella, you deserve better. I've seen it all for you—getting married, having children, having a career you love, being with your friends and family…but for you and me? Well, the future isn't like that…it _can't _be like that. I mean…I want nothing more than for us to be parents, Bella…to have that kind of life together. But it's impossible."  
"But Edward…I knew that when I met you. I knew that when I fell in love with you. I know that now and let me tell you something---_I don't care._ _You're _the one I want."  
"So are you seriously telling me you can just drop everything that happened and go right back to where we left off? You're telling me you're not angry?"  
Bella shrugged. "I was upset. I'm still upset that you left. But I'm not so sure that I'm _so _upset that I can voluntarily let you go, Edward. Are you actually _staying around_?"  
"As long as you want me."  
"That's what you said last time." She reminded me.  
I nodded. "You're right. But please understand…it's not that I wanted to leave, Bella. It's almost like…I cared for you too much to stay."  
"What does that even mean?" she asked, laughing slightly.  
"I don't know. But please believe me…I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I always have. I always will. Please, Bella."

She stood up, put her dish in the sink, then came back over to where I was sitting. She grabbed my hand, directing me to the living room. I sat on the couch, and she sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. She leaned up, kissing me with more passion than I ever thought she was capable of. But I liked it. A little too much, I'm afraid.  
She smiled, as she pulled away from me.  
"Bella…I love you. And I know it might be ridiculous and premature, but I need to ask you something."  
She smiled and nodded.  
I reached into my pocket, grabbing a small jewelry box.  
"Oh God…" she gasped, eyes wide as I opened it, revealing a ring with a small diamond.  
"It's nothing extravagant, because I know that's not what you want. This whole thing just got me thinking. Yes, we're both 17…"—I smirked at that—"but I'm convinced that I will never find someone else in the world that is more perfect for me than you, no matter how long I live or how many places I move to. It's cliché, but you're truly my other half, and I love you more than anything. And Bella, I promise you right here and now, that I will devote the rest of my _life _to proving my love for you." I smiled, taking her hands in mine, rubbing them gently with my thumb.  
"I have not talked to Charlie. Or my parents, for that matter. Nothing needs to be decided right now. I'm in no rush. But I am determined to prove to you that I'm not leaving, and this seemed to be the best way in this messed-up head of mine." I winked at her, then continued.  
"Bella, I'm not a hero. I'm not perfect…not even _close—all _I know is that I'm a man who's trying to love you more than anyone in history has loved anyone before."  
I paused, looking down at the floor, then back up at her, trying to regain my nerve. "Isabella Swan—you are my soul, my world, my angel…Bella, would you do me the honor of…_eventually_"—I amended, hopefully to her liking—"…becoming my wife?" I finished the question, looking up into her deep brown eyes.  
"We're 17, Edward." She stated, giggling slightly.  
"I know it's crazy. I know it's sudden and unexpected, which is why I said 'eventually'—or did you miss that part?"  
"No I got it." She replied quickly.  
"We don't have to tell anyone about this until we're in college—I just want _you _to know that I'm serious about this. And I need to know that you're serious about me too."  
I stared longingly at her, as I awaited her reply. She looked down at the ring, back up at me, with tears streaming down her pale cheeks, which literally blushed by the second.  
"Yes." She said, through the tears, and I did a double-take, looking up at her again, raising my eyebrow in an inquisitive manner.  
"I said yes, Edward. I would love for you to be my husband."

I grinned, placing the ring onto her finger, and she smiled, kissing me with that same passion once more.  
"I promise you, Bella. With everything I am, I will always love you."  
"Not half as much as I love you. Thank you for coming back to me."  
"Always." I paused. "So you're really not upset with me?"  
"I'd be lying if I told you that you didn't hurt me, but my love for you overwhelms it all."  
"How'd I get so lucky?" I whispered, pulling her back onto my lap, holding her close. And that is how we remained for the rest of the day. Reminiscing, watching movies, kissing, holding hands, me watching her eat and sleep…I was content. Holding my fiancée in my arms, I felt complete again. I had returned to my other half, and for once, everything in my life made perfect sense.  
With my love in my arms, nothing could break me. Nothing mattered—except that we promised each other eternity, and that was enough for me for the rest of my life.

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
A man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am…_

**A/N: Not really a songfic, but I thought this song was very appropriate. And I noticed that when he was proposing, he used part of the chorus, and I didn't even mean to do that!  
Song credit goes to Josh Groban, "In Her Eyes" off of "Awake"…amazing song! And it really relates to Edward.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. The proposal was not where I was planning to take this at all. But I went with my gut and just flowed with it…So I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!**


	9. It Did

**Dude, I don't even know WHAT this is. I had this dream last night…exactly this dream. Except I was Bella. Please don't ask me why. I was reading BD last night, and was quite disappointed in the scene. But I figured maybe that meant I should write this. I've never experienced this first or secondhand, so I don't know how accurate this is. But I thought I should try it since my dream was so vivid that it actually wrote it FOR me. I obviously added some…if it sucks, please don't be rude about it. Thanks.**

**By the way- Song credit "It Did" by Brad Paisley--GREAT song!**

_Just when I start thinking its as good as it can get  
This crazy life does something just to let me know  
I haven't seen anything yet_

EPOV

"Bella!" I called, as I walked in the front door. "Babe, I'm sorry I'm late…the roads are terrible…took me three times as long to get home and plus, I got caught up at work…" I began as I emerged the staircase. "Would you like me to make something for din—" I paused, seeing Bella laying on our bed, moaning in pain.

"Bella!" I rushed to her side, taking her hand in mine. "Bella, what's happened? What's going on?"  
"Edward, the baby…it's coming." She said, breathing through her contraction.

"NOW?!" I asked, half in shock, and half in anger because she didn't call. "Why didn't you call? I could've come soon—" she cut me off, sobbing as she gave her explanation. "My cell phone died, and I couldn't get to the home phone. I can't move. It hurts so bad, Edward."

"Baby…" I began, sitting by her side, holding her tightly in my arms. And that's where I stayed for the next few hours of my life, helping Bella through the hardest thing she had ever gone through.

I sat at Bella's side, holding her hand as she experienced the worst pain she had ever felt, I'm sure. I squeezed her hand as she arched her back, screaming in agony. She was giving birth to our child, and I had never been so scared in my entire life.

I had never seen anyone do this…true, when I went to medical school, the maternity ward was a rotation, but that was nothing compared to this—snowed in our house, she and I completely alone. No doctor—I was hardly fit to be her gynecologist—and even worse; no drugs.

"Oh God, Edward…" she moaned, holding my hand tighter, grabbing her stomach with the other as she breathed through the contraction.

"I'm sorry, love. Keep going. You're doing great."

After an eternity, her grip softened and her posture became more relaxed. "Oh my God, this hurts…"

"I know, babe. You're doing beautifully."

"Where's your dad?"

I shrugged. "He should be here soon, Bella. Just keep breathing. You're doing great."

Carlisle busted through the door a few minutes later amidst her worst contraction yet. She sighed in pain, and I rubbed her arm soothingly, coaching her through the contraction. Carlisle didn't say a word, examined Bella, and then looked at us, wincing.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at my father with concerned eyes.

"She's in active labor."

"I knew that." I said, sarcastically. "There's been quite a lot of activity since her water broke."

He shook his head. "No, I mean it's too late."

"For?"

He sighed. "Don't make me say it in front of the woman giving birth…" he paused. "Drugs."

"Oh my God…" Bella moaned as another contraction hit.

"You're about nine centimeters, Bella. How long has she been in labor?"

"Hours…her phone was dead, she couldn't get to the home phone to call, and it took me forever to get home from the hospital today. I've been here about three hours."

"I'll go downstairs and watch some tv….I'll be back up to check on her."

He left the room and Bella looked at me, exhausted, in pain, and sweaty, but yet, she had never looked more beautiful. Giving birth to our child was truly a beautiful thing, although she might not think so now.

"Baby, can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"This is going to sound strange…"

I nodded for her to continue.

"Can you come sit behind me…and hold me through this? Please, baby? I need you to hold me through this."

I smiled sympathetically at her. "Don't even ask, honey." I helped her scoot down the bed. I sat down at the head of the bed, Bella sitting in between my legs. She leaned against my chest and I rubbed her shoulders and back as she breathed through another contraction. She grabbed me legs, squeezing them and screamed.

"Oh baby…" I moaned, kissing her cheek, holding her close to me and she worked through the contraction. "I'm so sorry sweetheart…I wish I could do this for you."

She breathed out, and leaned her head into my shoulder, sobbing.

"I'm so scared." She cried, and I rubbed her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I hugged her close.

"I hate that I did this to you. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"I can't do this, Edward. I can't. The baby's too big. I don't know if I can do it." She said, looking up into my eyes. I kissed her lips passionately, then wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumbs.

"You listen to me, Isabella Cullen. You are the strongest woman I know. You can do this. You will do this. Bella, you have to. And I'll be here every second. I'll be sitting right here, holding you in my arms, ok? You can do this. I need to be a daddy, Bella. Please."

She nodded, and another contraction hit.

"EDWARD!" I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, placing my hands on her belly. She placed her hands on top of mine, squeezing them. She laid her head back on my shoulder again.

Carlisle then rushed in.

"How are you feeling? I heard you yell."

"I want to push, Carlisle. I have to."

Oh no. Here's where things get difficult.

"Let me check you…" and Carlisle proceeded, then looked up at us an frowned.

"Not yet, Bella. Why don't you and Edward walk around the room? I'll come back…I know you want this private…"

I looked down at her, and she nodded up at me. "Let's try it." She sighed, letting me help her up. We just walked around the room for about fifteen minutes until Bella decided she couldn't walk anymore.

I sat on the bed, and she laid in my lap, sobbing as another contraction hit. "Edward. I need to push. Now. It hurts, baby. I have to."

"DAD!" I yelled, and he ran up the stairs. But it was too late; Bella had already begun pushing.

"Bella, you need to stop." Carlisle instructed, walking into the room and pulling a chair up to the foot of the bed, sitting on it.

"Carlisle…" she moaned, spreading her legs farther apart, wrapping them around mine.

"Ok, Bella. I need you to hold your legs and give me one big push, ok?"

She nodded, grabbing her legs, pulling them farther apart, and I pulled too.

"PUSH!" He yelled, and she obliged, screaming all the while.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. Stop." I said, and she did, exhaling and leaning her head into my chest.

After about another half an hour, Carlisle announced that he could see the baby's head, and with that newfound knowledge, Bella became more determined to deliver the baby. Her expression got serious, and she looked at me. I wrapped my arms around her, and she leaned into me as she continued to push.

"One more, Bella! Come on!" Carlisle coached, and she followed his instruction, which resulted in our daughter being born, approximately twelve hours after Bella had gone into labor.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." He announced. Bella laid back against me, in relief and exhaustion. "Would you like to cut the cord, Daddy?" I nodded, lifting Bella in order to get up. I cut the cord, and looked at my daughter's perfect face.

She was the spinning image of Bella…she had her eyes, nose, and dark hair; my lips and chin. She was perfect.

"I'm going to go clean her off. Stay with Bella?"

I nodded, rushing back to my wife.

"Congratulations, mommy. You did it." I kissed her passionately, holding her face in my hands. "I'm so proud of you." I kissed her lightly after each word.

"We did it. No drugs. Not bad, dad." She smirked, and I chuckled.

"You are officially the toughest woman I've ever met. Never let me forget that."

She shook her head. "I love you so much, Edward. Thank you for this…"

I laughed, kissing her again. "I didn't do anything." I paused, smiling, feeling as if I was going to cry. "Thank you for making me a daddy."

She kissed me back. "Thank you for making me a mommy."

Carlisle brought the baby back, handing her to Bella.

"I'll head back to the house and tell everyone. We'll let you guys get some rest, and we'll be back later on, ok? I'll call first."

I nodded, looking at my wife, then walking over to him, embraced him. "Thank you, Dad. For everything. Congratulations, Grandpa."

"Thank you, Edward. Good to have the title after all these years."

And Carlisle left, and I stood in the doorway, looking adoringly at my wife and daughter.

"We need a new mattress." She laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"You would be worried about the mattress."

"What do we name her?" I asked, pulling up a chair and sitting beside our bed.

Bella looked at me, and I knew all too well what she was thinking. "You wanna go with it?" I asked.

She nodded. "It feels right."

"Well then…welcome to the world, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

_One more push and a baby cries  
Sweet little angel with her mama's eyes  
And I said to myself  
it doesn't get better than this  
no it doesn't get better than this  
But it did…_

**I'm really excited about my next chapter…I know this one wasn't really like vampire/human like…but like I said, my mind thinks up weird things. Let me know how much it sucked!**

**-Renee**


	10. Cinderella

**Ok...here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Song credit- "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. I own nothing.  
**

EPOV:

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

I pulled my Volvo into the driveway at 8:49pm. I sighed, shutting off the ignition and running my fingers through my hair. It had been a long day at the hospital...I had been there since about 7:00am and still had dozens of patient files to complete before bed tonight.  
I grabbed my briefcase, getting out of the car and walking up the driveway to the door. I opened the back door, walking in and laying my bag and doctor's coat on the kitchen table. I grabbed a container of yogurt and a banana off the counter, eating as I walked.

"Baby! I'm home!" I called to my wife, who emerged down the stairs and I grinned from ear-to-ear, setting my food down and kissing her, holding her in my arms. "I'm so sorry it's so late...we had some emergencies..."  
She nodded. "It's ok. How was your day, babe?"  
I sighed. "Long. Just....long." She wrapped her arms around my neck, playing with my hair. "I know what'll make you feel better." She said suggestively, placing both of her hands on my chest and I groaned.  
"I have paperwork."  
"Dang it."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Would you like some company?"  
I smiled. "Always."  
She grabbed my briefcase for me, and I grabbed my food, and we walked to the couch, sitting down as I continued to eat.  
"What do you have to do?"  
"Patient files...all that useless crap."  
"Your patients will appreciate you." She pointed out, kissing me gently. I wrapped my arms around Bella, pulling her into me.  
"How's Renesmee?" I asked, stroking her hair.  
She smiled, looking up at me. "Beautiful. She misses her daddy."  
Tears filled my eyes automatically. "You have no idea how much I hate this, Bella. I love my job, but I hate being away all the time. I need to cut my hours. We can afford this. We can afford for me to cut my hours. I miss my baby. I need to be home. We can do this, right?"  
She nodded. "Yes, we can. And I thought about running a babysitting service here...you know...watch a few kids during the day..make some extra cash."  
I shook my head. "Bella, you don't have to..."  
She shrugged. "I want you home more. I'll do it. I'll do whatever I can."  
I kissed her. "I'll talk to my dad about lessening my hours."  
"How long has she been asleep?"  
She rolled her eyes. "You know...like a typical 3-year-old, she does NOT want to stay in bed. It's frustrating. She wanted you so bad, Edward."  
"I'm so sorry, Bella."  
"Mommy?" We heard a small voice, and we turned to see our daughter standing in the doorway.  
"Hi honey. What are you doing up?" She asked.  
"I heard daddy."  
_Daddy_. After three years of her being here, hearing her call me 'daddy' still made me smile. "Hi sweetheart."  
She grinned, running into my open arms. I kissed her forehead, and she leaned her head in to my shoulder. "I missed you so much." I whispered.  
"I miss you daddy."  
"What did you do today?" I looked at Bella out of the corner of my eye, knowing full well that she shouldn't be out of bed, but also knowing that I really didn't care at the moment. She smiled, and I knew she didn't care either.  
"I danced with mommy!"  
I smiled. "You did, huh? I love dancing with mommy." I smiled at my daughter, and she looked up at me, her eyes wide.  
"What is it, Renesmee?"  
"Will YOU dance with me, daddy?" she asked, and I sighed.  
"Renesmee...daddy has a lot of work to do still...we can dance tomorrow."  
"But I'm going to the ball tomorrow, daddy! Please?"" she asked, getting off of my lap, pulling on my finger with her tiny hands in an attempt to get me off of the couch. "Please daddy?" I looked at Bella and smiled. "Screw paperwork." I whispered. "Oh Renesmee...you're so strong! You got me up all by yourself!" I said, and she laughed.  
I lifted her in my arms, spinning around the room while humming her lullaby that I had composed while Bella was pregnant with her. She smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arms around my neck.  
"I love you daddy." She whispered.  
"I love you too, sweet girl." I whispered back, hugging her closer to me.  
Bella watched on, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
And I continued to dance with my daughter. And at that point, it didn't matter that I still had hours of work ahead of me. It didn't matter that I was so exhausted that I could fall asleep standing up. All that mattered was that right now, my precious baby girl was in my arms, and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the entire world.

We danced until she fell asleep and I sat back on the couch, still holding Renesmee.  
"I'm taking the day off tomorrow. I'm tired of missing this. I need a day with just my wife and my daughter."  
Bella smiled. "We would love that." She kissed me and I grinned. "I'm gonna take her up to bed."  
I nodded, kissing my daughter's forehead. "I'm gonna call my dad." She took Renesmee from my arms, taking her upstairs.  
I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, calling my father.  
"Hey Edward." he answered.  
"Dad. I'm staying home tomorrow."  
"Are you ok? Is Bella? How's Renesmee?"  
I chuckled. "We're all fine. I just need some time with my girls."  
"You do need it," he agreed.  
"And I really need to cut my hours, dad. I miss them. I never see them."  
"Finally...you are such a workaholic, Edward. You have time to work insane amounts of hours after Bella goes back to work and the kids go back to school."  
"The _kids_?"  
"Well...if you have more..."  
I paused. "Do you know something I don't know."  
He said nothing.  
"Carlisle..." I warned.  
"I'm your father, Edward. Not Carlisle"  
I chuckled. "I'm going to go talk to Bella...I have some patient files to work on too."  
"I'll pick them up tomorrow."  
"Thanks, dad. See ya."

I hung up the phone, grabbing my stack of papers and going up to the bedroom. I change out of my dress shirt, tie, and dress pants, pulling on a pair of green boxers and a grey t-shirt. Bella walked into the room as I was pulling my shirt on.  
"I'm too late. Darn it." She sighed, and I chuckled.  
I crawled into bed, setting the files on the night stand, and I sat up, opening the one on top.  
"Sorry, sweetheart. I have to get these done."  
"It's ok babe." She kissed my cheek, laying her head on my shoulder as I wrote.  
"I called Carlisle. I told him I wanted to work fewer hours. He told me I had plenty of time to work after you go back to work and the _kids _go back to school."  
She smiled. "That you do."  
I paused, setting my work down, looking into her eyes.  
"Bella..."  
"Edward."  
"Let's talk. I just got off the phone with my _dad, _Bella."  
She sighed. "I didn't want to tell you yet. I wanted you to enjoy some time off work with just me and Renesmee..."  
"But?"  
"I went to see Carlisle today...I have been feeling funny lately..."  
"Mrs. Cullen. Tell me what's going on?"  
"After being married to you for 5 years, that still doesn't get old."  
"Bella." I warned, looking out of the corner of my eye.  
"We're pregnant, Edward." she whispered.  
I grinned, kissing my wife passionately.  
"You're..happy?" she asked and I laughed.  
"Of course! I love our daughter, Bella...I'm ecstatic."  
"But what if we miss out on Renesmee's life because of the baby?"  
I shook my head and laughed. "Silly, Bella. We'll do this together. Till death do us part, remember."  
"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you back." I said, kissing her, then lifting her shirt, exposing her bare stomach. I kissed it gently, then placed my hand on it. "Daddy loves you too, little one."  
I looked up at Bella, tears in both of our eyes. I laid back down beside her, kissing her gently. "I'm so in love with you, Bella...you have no idea."  
She laughed. "I never get tired of hearing that."  
"I"m serious. I love you."  
"I love you too, my prince charming..." she sighed, quickly drifting off to sleep.

I heard the door crack open a few minutes later, and saw my daughter standing in the doorway.  
"Renesmee..." I warned her.  
"Sorry, Daddy. I can't sleep." she said in her cute 3-year-old voice.  
"Come here, baby..." I said, and she walked over to me, holding up her arms, and I picked her up.  
"Mommy's sleeping...shhh." I whispered.  
"Shhh..." she repeated, and I chuckled.  
"Dance, Daddy?"  
"Again?" I asked, and she nodded.  
"I love to dance with daddy."  
"You should really get to bed." I tried my best to be stern with her.  
"Please?" and she gave me the puppy dog eyes, just like her mother.  
And then I realized...she was three years old. We had another baby on the way, and she was growing up so quickly that it scared me. I could handle one night of her being up late...even if Bella was mad, I really didn't care, to be honest. I was getting some one-on-one time with my baby girl, and that was worth Bella being angry for five minutes.

And with that, I smiled, dancing once again with my daughter...nothing else mattered...I had her, her mother, and her brother or sister, and that was enough for me for the rest of my life.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

**Please review! I worked hard on this one!**_  
_


End file.
